GTA Myths Wiki:Community Investigations
On this page, you can share a video that you created that showcases a myth. Please make them small to reduce lag and to save space for other users. Also, please follow this example: Example Name This is my video about '''Myth. '''Add any other details. CommunistOverlordJim This is my video about the BioWell. It's fresh off of YouTube and I uploaded it today. Try to find the Easter Egg... Comments * The cult has nothing to do with the well. I very much doubt there is any real crazy things happening there but the green glow is strange. The biowell is one of my favorite myth locations because there is no reason rockstar included it and the creepy feel you get there always makes me go back to take another look. Overall a well done investigation Jimbo. Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC *As I already commented on your video on youtube,your investigation is really detailed and there is a lot of information about Biowell. MythHunter2013 This is my video about Suicidal Photographer.I uploaded it 2 days ago. I did good investigation about it and I hope you will watch it guys :D Comments *Cool! I like the text effect where it's just the outline. CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 09:29, August 11, 2013 (UTC) *When you said that it's weird how his body isn't emmiting any heat, that's because he's dead. When people die, they go cold. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 20:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) CommunistOverlordJim (again) This is my myth video about the Jefferson Motel Ghost. I made it in about 4 hours time which is stunning because of the quality level of it compared to the BioWell. LS11sVaultBoy Hi guys. This is my first ever investigation video. Yeah, it's pretty crappy, but it's my first with limited software. Soon, I can make better ones though. Enjoy! Comments *It's good knowing that you'll myth hunt under any circumstances and that you actually made a myth video. It will always be better than any fake investigation, and the text effects were pretty good for a first. --CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 19:26, August 15, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks Jim. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 20:11, August 15, 2013 (UTC) MythHunter2013 Hello guys this is my first GTA V myth ! This is my video of Bigfoot in GTA V. Tell me what you think about it :) Next investigation will be about Aliens and UFO's but for now I need your opinion about this video. Thanks CommunistOverlordJim This is my video about UFOs! Please rate responsibly because it is my longest video and it took 3 weeks to make! Also, there totally isn't an easter egg at the end. Don't think that. *This is probably one of the best documentaries of UFOs in GTA SA I've ever seen. The music was also very good for setting the tone of the documentary. These are the type of videos that make the GTA Myths Wiki so professional. Fantastic video Jim! Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC)